


Charms and Spells(Kiss and Tell)

by Morphine4MyPain



Series: Charms and Spells [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Narry - Freeform, and probably some mistakes regarding hogwarts, but ziam!, i havent read the books in years ok, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphine4MyPain/pseuds/Morphine4MyPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall plays pranks on Louis and Zayn, and he accidentally casts a spell on Zayn that results in Zayn begging Liam to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention that the smut is in chapter two, which will be posted in a few hours. This is basically some background and setting, because i cant write plotless Ziam smut. Trust me, i've tried. Besides, it's a lot more interesting like this. Hope you like it;)

Louis Tomlinson was a menace. A menace with a wand, which made it so much worse. The mischievious Slytherin slid to a halt right in front of Liam with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Liam froze in his tracks, momentarily stunned but already grasping for his wand, which he'd conveniently placed in his trouser's pocket.

"Liam!" Tomlinson greeted with a cold smirk. "Why so alone? Where is your twat of a friend, huh?"

Liam frowned but remained calm, already knowing that Tomlinson's anger was directed towards Niall or Harry. The Seventh Year Hufflepuff had a tendency to prank other students, and he usually dragged the complacent curly Gryffindor along for the ride. 

"Well, Liam?" Tomlinson demanded, annoyance more prominent on his sharp feautures. "I don't have all day, and that blonde friend of yours will not get away with this!"

Liam ran a nervous hand through his curls. "What did he do now?"

Louis frowned, and his expression morphed from annoyance to child-like petulance. "He put a spell on my fucking broom, Liam, and I need that broom for Quidditch practice this evening!"

"What exactly is wrong with your broom?" Liam asked curiously.

"It won't fly! It's like it's paralyzed or something, and I can't even lift from the ground," Louis explained with a defeated expression.

Liam sighed tiredly. "Come on then, I'll tell Niall to fix this."

Louis brightened immediately. "Really? You're not fucking with me are you, Liam, because if you are--"

Liam rolled his eyes and ignored the Slytherin's empty threats. He turned around to make his way back to the Gryffindor common room, while Louis trailed behind him with loud footsteps.

For a Slytherin, Louis was surprisingly cheerful and friendly. However, Liam could understand why the Sorting Hat had put Tomlinson in Slytherin, since he did have an ambitious personality and a terrible temper when crossed. Not to mention his taste for often cruel pranks, and his lack of guilt over them.

"So how have you been, Liam?" Louis asked conversationally. "Those two twats treating you alright? Not getting you into a lot of trouble I hope."

Liam grinned. "Worried about me, Lou?"

Louis kept pace beside Liam and smiled fondly. "You know I love you, Li."

The hallways were empty with the occassional drifting ghost, which explained Louis sudden calm demeanor and lack of snarky remarks. Liam and Louis had been friends since before they received their Hogwarts letter, but back then Liam did not know of the existence of magic and wizards. During that time, everything was much simpler and their frienship was not looked upon as odd. 

"Careful, Lou, what would your fellow Slytherins say if they hear you say that?" Liam teased.

Louis laughed, shaking his head fondly. "They can go fuck themselves, Liam. I like you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to hex Horan."

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and stopped abruptly. Louis straightened his shoulders and adopted a haughty smirk, while Liam stared on amusedly, but he understood Louis had a reputation to keep.

"Cornish pixies," Liam said in a low voice, but he knew Louis had heard the password. The Fat Lady shook her head in disapproval, but the portrait swung open anyways. 

"That's a ridiculous password," Louis commented with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Niall asked from his spot on an arm chair. "Almost as ridiculous as your jokes."

"Now, Niall," Harry chimed in from his spot on the floor, not even lifting his head from his book. "You promised Liam you would be nice to his friend." Harry raised his head and smiled apologetically, a soft dimple on display. "Sorry, Liam."

Louis scoffed. "I'm the one you should be apologizing to, Curly."

Niall tossed a cushion aimed at Louis's head, but he ducked just in time. "Only I can call him that, you tosser."

"My hero," Harry muttered with an exagerated eye roll. "Now please stop talking, I'm trying to read."

The Hufflepuff grinned and buried his hand in Harry's curls. He smiled fondly as Harry hummed under his breath, almost oblivious to the other two boys. Other Gyffindors stared at them with raised eyebrows, but they knew better than to question anything in Louis's presence. Liam imagined half the school was afraid to be on Louis's bad side. 

He supposed Louis must look quite intimidating to those who were not his friends. It was in the way he carried himself, with an air of confidence that few dared question and a witty remark, or hex(most often than not) to those who did.

Louis huffed in annoyance and pulled out his wand from one of his many pockets. "You little fucker, what did you do to my broom," he demanded while pointing his wand at Niall's head.

The blonde only smirked wider, a challenging glint in his eye. "Nothing Zayn can't fix."

"Zayn?" Louis asked, clearly taken aback. "Is this about the spell he put on you last week?"

Harry snorted. "Which one of the three?"

"You need to stop using me to get back at Zayn," Louis said, clearly not amused. "Unlike him, I won't hesitate to curse you."

"And risk Liam never talking to you again?" Niall teased. "We both know that won't happen."

Louis's blue eyes narrowed dangeroulsy before offering Liam an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he muttered quietly before waving his wand and whispering something Liam couldn't hear. 

Niall's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but then his whole body stiffened and he froze, seemingly paralyzed.

Harry yelped as Niall's frozen hand fisted on his curls. "Louis, you fucker, when I get a hold of you!"

"Well, look at the time," Louis grinned and backtracked to the door. "I think I'm late to practice. Goodbye you Irish fucker, hope you don't get too cold."

Liam groaned and moved to help Harry free his precious hair, but as soon as he was free, he sprang up and ran after the fleeing Slytherin. Lucky for Niall, Louis didn't actually hex him and simply used a charm that paralyzed his muscles. Liam grimaced, regretting the day he helped Louis perfect that charm. Unfortunately, Liam couldn't remember the counter spell, so Niall would just have to wait until the effects faded on their own.

Harry returned later with a disgruntled expression and muttering curse words under his breath. 

"It's okay, Haz," Niall strugled to whisper. "We'll get him tomorrow." Slowly, he began regaining control of his body and the first thing he did was extend his arms to accommodate Harry's long limbs. Harry pouted, but he wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and gave him a soft peck on the lips. 

Liam frowned. "No, you will not get him tomorrow. If one of the teachers catch you--"

"But Liam, you saw what he did to Niall," Harry argued stubbornly.

"Who's side are you on, Liam?" Niall asked, but there was no malice in his tone. "Besides, it's just good fun. I think I've grown fond of that fucker. Except Zayn, he still owes me."

Liam's eyebrows rose defiantly. "He owes you nothing, and you will not go near him."

"Just because he's nice to you, it doesn't mean he's nice to everyone, Li," Harry added with a frown. "He's more Slytherin than Ravenclaw and you know it. You've seen what he's done to other students."

Liam crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his two friends. "Leave him alone."

Niall smirked. "Only if you admit you want to shag him."

Liam's cheeks tinged pink. It wasn't his fault that Zayn was beautiful and would probably make delicious sounds when he was underneath Liam's bedsheet, or that he had a smug smirk that Liam wanted to wipe away by thrusting into his pink and soft-looking lips.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Liam mumbled before heading upstairs to his dormitory. Even after he closed the door, he could still hear Niall's loud laughter.

He removed his clothes qickly and dove under his blankets, not thinking about Zayn's tan skin and hazel eyes that changed color with the light. No, he definitely didn't think about his soft smile, tongue peeking out from behind his teeth, and his raven hair that looked silky to the touch. Before he drifted to sleep, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Zayn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sick and i suck:(  
> I meant to write more but this is all i have right now. Im terrible i know

Liam awoke with a start, groaning when he noticed his morning wood. He simply lay there, curly hair matted to his sweaty forehead and defined chest glistening with sweat, as he tried to remember his dream.

The dream which had involved a certain Ravenclaw spread out on Liam's bed, face wanton and expectant. He remembered nails scratching at his back and a velvet voice that had moaned his name as he thrust deep into a tight heat.

Yeah, Liam needed to stop thinking about that, especially since he wouldn't be able to do anything about his boner until later tonight, when he was alone.

◆◆◆

Liam walked into the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table. He spotted Harry and Niall, so he pushed distractedly through a few other students, mumbling apologies as he passed. 

Harry glanced up from his food and offered a dimpled smile that Liam gladly returned. Niall, however, didn't even look up from his plate of food, and simply waved a greasy hand in greeting.

"Where have you been, Liam?" Niall asked, finally looking up with a happy grin. "I don't remember seeing you come to breakfast."

Harry nodded, curls bouncing eagerly, before taking a bite of his apple.

Liam shrugged and filled his plate with the closest food he could reach. "It's Sunday, I decided to sleep in."

Liam glanced up, eyes roaming the familiar tables and met a pair of brown eyes looking at him curiously. Zayn sat in the Slytherin table along with Louis, but his blue and bronze robes stood out from the sea of green and silver. Liam blushed slighty, but he refused to look down. Zayn smirked--not a nice smirk, but more predatory in nature-- and winked before turning away to talk to Louis.

Liam frowned in confusion, but his cheeks continued to redden. He looked back to his friends only to find Harry looking at him curiously, a small smirk etched on his soft features.

"You okay, Li?" Niall asked with a mischievious grin. "You should probably stop making heart eyes at the Slytherin table, since, you know--"

"It's bad for Gryffindor's reputation," Harry said, finishing Niall's sentence.

Liam blushed harder, biting his lip nervously. "I wasn't making heart eyes at a Slytherin," he argued.

Niall and Harry burst into laughter, and Liam cringed as he realized what he had implied.

Harry giggled as he tried--and failed-- to adopt a solemn face. "So, the Ravenclaw then? He's the only one in that table that's not a Slytherin."

Liam glowered at his two best friends and ate in silence, determined to ignore their teasing until he could escape or until they would find someone else to torture instead.  
◆◆◆

Liam walked into his empty dormitory and headed straight for his four poster bed. He wasn't surprised that it was empty, since the day was so warm that most students would be down by the lake soaking in the rays of sun before the cool autumn wind made its way into the castle. Liam sighed in relief, cheeks stained pink from running after Niall and Harry as they attempted to find Zayn. He had given up when they reached the Owlery, and decided to quietly slip away from his two best friends.

He was dozing off when he heard the commotion in the common room, but his eyes remained stubbornly closed. He could hear Niall's voice demanding something, Harry telling everyone to get the fuck out, and the soft murmurs of people complaining.

The door to his dormitory was kicked open, and Liam qickly sat up, ready to physically hurt whoever it was.

His glare disappeared and was replaced by a soft blush when he noticed Zayn standing in the doorway. Zayn smirked, a predator in attack, and began to make his way towards a shocked Liam. Suddenly, Louis appeared in the doorway, cheeks flushed from exertion and wide, panicked eyes. 

Louis moved quickly, jumping into action and grabbing a hold of Zayn's wrist, pulling him back from Liam. Niall burst into the room, and Harry appeared seconds later, both with panicky eyes. 

Liam stood up, frowning in confusion and slight fear of Zayn and his peculiar behavior. Zayn groaned, hand outstretched in Liam's direction, face desperate, and lips swollen from biting down on it. 

"Niall, what the fuck is going on?" Liam demanded with pursed lips. "What did you do to Zayn?"

Zayn keened at the mention of his name. "Lou, let go--Leeyum-- I just wanna touch. Let me touch him, please, I have to--" 

Zayn's rambling stopped as Louis slapped his free hand over Zayn's mouth. Louis's blue eyes were wide, mouth quirking up, but it was clear that he couldn't decide whether to be amused or angry.

Niall coughed nervously with a sheepish smile. "Um... I, uh, kinda put a spell on him."

"A spell that makes him want to get into Liam's pants?" Louis asked, anger seeming to win over amusement.

Niall's eyes widened. "No, of course not!"

"It was a spell we found in that one book," Harry added. "It said it would reveal the other person's desire, we didn't mean to, like we didn't know--"

Zayn struggled free from Louis's grasp, stumbling forward and grinning triumphantly. "Liam!" He smiled and waved childishly.

Liam gaped at them, blush more prominent with the implications of that. "He's here now, try the counter spell."

Niall and Harry exchanged sheepish looks. Niall cleared his throat. "There's no counter spell."

"It only fades after he gets what he desires," Harry added quickly as he saw Louis taking out his wand.

"Oh, joy!" Louis exclaimed in a fake cheery voice. "So the solution is simple, then? Just have my two best friends fuck each other--is that it? Do you see any problems with that Curly? Does your little brain understand that--"

Niall's blue eyes froze over and turned steely. "We didn't force Zayn to want this."

"But Liam--"

"Wants this as much as Zayn," Harry finished for Louis.

Liam blinked rapidly. "That's not true," he argued feebly. 

Niall and Harry raised their eyebrows in disbelief, while Louis gave him a searching look. 

Louis sighed. "I'll kill you, Horan, I will. Curly, drag your blonde boyfriend out of here before I do something we'll all regret. And you, Liam, don't hurt Zayn," Louis said, eyes solemn and serious before turning on his heel and following Niall and Harry out of the room.

Liam gulped. What the fuck had just happened? Did they seriously expect him to fuck Zayn? Did Zayn?

"Leeyum," Zayn moaned, stumbling forward in Liam's direction. "Can I touch you, Li? Can I, please?"

Liam blushed. "Uh, Zayn?"

Zayn didn't wait for an answer, reaching Liam and pushing him back into the bed before moving to straddle his hips. Liam gasped, grasping Zayn's slim waist to stop him from moving. Zayn bounced a little as he tried to get comfortable before settling on Liam's crotch.

Zayn smiled, cheeks stained a delicious pink, eyes wide and dark, skin glistening in the soft light. He leaned forward with plump lips and his long eyelashes casting dark shadows over his sharp cheekbones. Hazel eyes fluttered closed and Liam groaned impatiently. Zayn smirked, the cockyness returning, before crashing their lips together.

Zayn moaned, opening his lips, and Liam wasted no time to lick into his mouth. Zayn's lips were soft and supple, and his tongue and mouth were soft with the lingering taste of something sweet. Their tongues touched gently, sliding over each other, and Zayn melted into Liam as he grinded down over Liam's awakening cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update tomorrow when(hopefully) i'll feel better. So sorry for wasting your time and being a terrible person who breaks their promises:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if its terrible  
> Anyways, it was originally gonna be rough and fast you know, but i was listening to usher and ray j and this happened instead

Liam's dick responded excitedly with the soft pressure of Zayn's ass grinding down on him. Zayn pushed Liam's shoulders down onto the bed and attempted to take control of the situation, eagerly licking and biting on Liam's lips. Liam groaned, liking the knowledge that Zayn was desperate for him, but frustrated with the sudden change of events.

Zayn may be under a spell, but he was still very much cocky, arrogant Zayn. The same Zayn who took what he wanted without thought of anybody else.

And no. Liam will be damned if Zayn treats him like a toy or something to be used. No, if they are going to do this, they will do it Liam's way, not Zayn's. 

Liam bit harshly on Zayn's demanding tongue and used his momentary shock to take back control of the situation. He flipped them around, Zayn gasping as his back hit the mattress with Liam hovering above him. Liam took in Zayn's dark hair and hazel eyes, the proud curve of his lips and sharp jawline, and decided that if this was the only chance he had of touching Zayn, he was going to make it worthwhile. He wasn't just going to fuck Zayn, he was going to completely wreck him. He was going to make sure Zayn remembered this the next time someone was fucking into him--remember how he fell apart under Liam.

"Li," Zayn moaned breathily, but his eyes were hard and demanding.

Liam smirked, curls messy and eyes determined. "Take of your clothes, Zayn," he demanded as he moved to remove his own shirt and trousers. 

Zayn frowned, but the protest died in his throat as Liam's exposed skin came into view. His mouth watered with the need to lick the expanse of muscles on his defined stomach and shoulders, the need to yank on those curls just to see the kind of reaction it would elicit from Liam's sinful lips. He pulled his eyes away and began to quickly remove his clothing, eager to feel Liam pressed up against him again.

Liam watched intently as Zayn hurried to remove his clothing until there was only rich, tan skin in sight. Zayn's dick was hard on his taught stomach and his lips were puffy and red, eyes wild and breathing ragged.

"Leeyum," Zayn murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he scooted further up the bed. "Li, please, touch me--Li-- fuck me, yeah? Please, want you inside me--wanna feel you-"

"Zayn," Liam groaned as he surged forward to capture Zayn's swollen lips in a heated kiss.

He draped his muscular body over Zayn's slimmer one, and moaned when their cocks brushed together. Zayn gasped for breath and Liam licked into his mouth hungrily, biting on Zayn' lower lip as Zayn attempted to fight for dominance. He flicked his tongue over the roof of Zayn's mouth, and the fight seemed to leave his body as he became pliant under Liam. 

Zayn breathed heavily through his nose as Liam ravaged his mouth and keened softly as Liam flicked his tongue over sensitive spots. Liam's body was heavy above him, but he needed more. More skin, more tongue, more pressure and friction on his hard cock, more _Liam_. He tangled his fingers in Liam's soft curls and pulled Liam closer, while his other hand dragged over Liam's muscular back, over the bones of his spine and the dip of his hips. 

Liam shivered with Zayn's exploring touch and broke the kiss to bite down on Zayn's exposed collarbone. Zayn moaned and arched his back, effectively causing their dicks to rub together in such a way that Liam growled low in his throat and grinded down on Zayn's stomach.

Zayn moaned loudly and unashamedly, biting down on his lip to stop himself from bucking into Liam. "Li, please," Zayn begged brokenly.

Liam continued his way down Zayn's body, kissing and licking over Zayn's nipples before moving down to his navel, flicking his hot tongue over the heated skin. He grasped Zayn's hips tightly to stop him from squirming too much, as he bit his way down to Zayn's cock. He looked up through his lashes and found Zayn staring at him with hooded eyes and his lip between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over the head of Zayn's dick and Zayn gasped, fisting his hands on the bedsheets and growling as Liam repeated the action.

Liam moved back up on Zayn's body and brushed his lips over Zayn's pink ones. Zayn's ragged breathing tickled his lips and he pressed down, biting gently on Zayn's bottom lip until Zayn groaned low in his throat. Liam pulled back and pressed three finger to Zayn's soft lips. 

"Lick, babe," Liam murmured softly. "Don't wanna hurt you."

Zayn opened his lips and took the fingers in, licking and biting softly as he moaned around them, almost desperately. Liam pulled his wet fingers out of Zayn's mouth and moved to settle back between Zayn's spread legs. He brushed a finger over Zayn's hole, relishing in the needy sounds Zayn made above him, before engulfing the head of Zayn's dick in his mouth. Zayn made a high pitched noise that got stuck in his throat, and Liam took that opportunity to push his finger into Zayn's hole, the muscle clenching tightly. Liam bobbed his head up and down Zayn's dick, while at the same time finger fucking his tight hole. 

Zayn whined and keened, sounds desperate and broken as Liam wrecked his body. Before he knew it, Liam had three fingers inside of Zayn and was scissoring him open, soft lips curled around his dick. Zayn breathed raggedly, trying to fuck himself on Liam's fingers.

"Li," Zayn moaned breathily. "I need more--please-- Leeyum."

Liam sucked him one last time before moving up on Zayn's fit body, settling on Zayn's chest so that his dick was inches away from Zayn's bitten lips. Zayn opened his eyes with a dazed expression and groaned at the sight of Liam.

He licked his lips hungrily. "Wanna taste--Li--put it in my mouth."

He opened his mouth greedily and Liam pushed his dick inside, groaning as the wetness and warmth swallowed him. Zayn hummed around his cock, swirling his tongue on the head before swallowing again. Liam moaned before removing his cock from Zayn's protesting lips.

He took a second to appreciate the sight before him--Zayn's dilated eyes, swollen red lips, and pink blush highlighting Zayn's sharp cheekbones. He lined himself on Zayn's entrance and pushed in gently. Liam pressed his lips firmly over Zayn's to distract him from the pain as he pushed into a tight, silky heat.

Zayn keened gently but kissed back, eager for the taste of Liam in his mouth. The kiss wass soft and slow, just the right distraction until Liam finaly bottomed out. They remained like that until Zayn's body got used to the intrusion, and he was pushing down eagerly for more.

Liam smiled against Zayn's mouth and began to slowly get out just to thrust back in again, the heat engulfing him whole as Zayn let out breathy moans. Liam forced himself to calm down and not just pound into Zayn's tight hole, but the high pitched noises Zayn was making were not helping.

Zayn scratched at his back as more moans spilled out of his lips. "Leeyum-- oh God-- please, faster. More--I need more-- Li, make me yours, please."

Liam's control snapped as he began pounding roughly into Zayn. Zayn was so soft. So warm and tight. _Fuck_. Zayn was his. In that moment, right there, Zayn belonged to him. 

"Fuck," Zayn moaned. "Right there, Li--oh God-- don't stop. Li, Li, Li--" Zayn screamed as he came between their stomachs.

Zayn clenched tightly around him and Liam thrusted back in again until he finally came, the waves of pleasure making him collapse over Zayn. 

Zayn moaned and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck. "Li," he sighed with a sated smile.

Liam breathed raggedly, and he bended down to press his lips against Zayn's, who responded eagerly with a soft flick of his tongue. Liam broke away from the kiss and settled on his back, Zayn crawling after him and draping himself over him.

Liam chuckled and hugged Zayn to his chest, as Zayn hummed contentedly. "Zayn?" Liam murmured softly.

"Hmn?"

"Stay?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!  
> Have fun, eat food, tell your parents to get the fuck out of your room!  
> Sorry, but i'll just blame it on the cough syrup:D  
> I think i'll be able to update again today


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while  
> Anyways this is short but its all i have. School starts soon tomorrow:(

Zayn didn't stay.

Liam walked through the hallway in a daze, mind drifting and unfocused. He should have known. Of course he wasn't going to stay. Why would he? It's not like it meant anything--he was under a fucking spell--and not like Zayn owed him anything. Not even a goodbye.

So they fucked. So what? It wasn't a big deal.

Niall and Harry flanked him on each side, both having the decency to look guilty, as they walked towards their first class. Liam headed down to the dungeons for his Potions class with Professor Magni, while Harry and Niall headed out to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Liam was late. 

Professor Magni was a large beefy man with small eyes and a booming voice. He was Head of the Slytherin House, and completely terrifying. At least to Liam--and half of the school if the rumors were true.

"Late, Payne?" Professor Magni asked in his booming voice.

Liam shrugged, too distracted to even attempt to be polite. Magni raised a brow and grinned in a way that was much too friendly to be good.

"Well, then, I guess you won't mind spending detention with me," Magni continued in a sugared voice. "You and Mr. Malik are to remain with me after class. Understood?"

Liam's eyes widened as he remembered Zayn was also in Potions today. Great. Fucking _great_.

"There's an empty spot next to Mr. Malik," Magni continued, while Liam gaped at him. Magni smirked. "Take your seat, Payne."

Zayn sat at the back of the class in his Ravenclaw robes and messy, raven hair. He refused to look at Liam, even after he'd taken the seat next to him and stared straight ahead.

Magni began speaking and explaining their next assignment, but Liam hardly heard a word. He glanced sideways at Zayn and grinned.

Zayn was blushing. His pink lower lip was trapped between his white teeth, and his hazel eyes were wide and nervous. A soft blush colored his cheekbones as his eyes locked with Liam before quickly flicking away. He tapped his fingers on the table nervously, and Liam itched to cover Zayn's hand in his just to stop his fidgeting.

Liam focused on the Professor and took careful notes of everything instructed. Well, he _tried_. His mood did brighten, however, as a realization hit him.

Zayn left, but he wasn't entirely unaffected. He probably remembered the needy noises he had made as Liam was fucking him, the way he had scratched at Liam's back, and the way he had curled around Liam afterwards.

Liam hurried to write down the last of the notes as the class ended. Students packed their bags and quickly walked out the door, leaving only Liam, Zayn, and Professor Magni in the dungeons.

Liam packed his things but didn't move from his seat as he waited for Magni to focus on them. Finally, Magni looked at them as if just remembering they were there. He grinned, a devilish glint in his ice-blue eyes.

Liam frowned. He swore Magni was bonkers, a complete lunatic even, and few people would argue otherwise.

"Well boys," Magni grinned. "Ten points will be taken from each of your houses thanks to your tardiness. Next time, it will be twenty."

Zayn scoffed. "Luke was also late."

Liam raised a brow. "Luke from Slytherin?"

Zayn nodded but didn't look at Liam.

"Why isn't he here as well then, Professor?" Liam asked. 

Magni glared. "Keep asking stupid questions and you will have detention again tonight."

Liam frowned but refused to drop the subject. "Oh, is that when Luke will serve his detention?"

Magni's eyes flashed angrily. "You will remain in this room until I return back. Leave--any of you-- and you will have detention with me for the rest of the month. Understood?"

Liam glowered, while Magni's towering form exited the dungeons.

"Can you believe the guy?" Liam asked as he looked at Zayn.

Zayn grimaced. "Fuck this shit. I'm not staying here with you." He grabbed his bag and books, hastily making his way for the door.

Liam smirked. "Go ahead. Guess I'll see you all this month for detention then."

Zayn froze before turning around and glaring at him. "Fuck you," he muttered angrily with a small pout on his lips.

Liam chuckled. "Maybe someday I'll let you."

Zayn's hazel eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open in an inaudible gasp. He walked back to his desk and dropped his books and bags angrily on the desk before turning back to glaring at Liam. "You're a fucking twat, Liam."

Liam rolled his eyes. "I don't think that actually bothers you."

"Twat," Zayn muttered, crossing his arms agaisnt his chest and glaring.

Liam laughed, suddenly realizing the obvious. He was in the dungeons with Zayn. _Alone_. 

The chilly dungeons suddenly felt too hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?? Ideas?? They're all welcomed:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Anyways, take this chapter as my apology :)

"You left," Liam murmured.

Zayn looked up sharply with a frown. "I know."

"Why?" Liam took a careful step closer to him but stopped as Zayn promptly backed away. Liam grinned with a mischievous quirk of his lips. "Are you afraid of me, Zayn?"

Zayn scoffed as a smirk replaced his frown. "Oh, yeah," he replied sarcastically. "Don't be fucking ridiculous."

Liam chuckled darkly as he covered the distance between their bodies. Zayn stood his ground with a defiant expression, and Liam grinned wider. Zayn was so lovely with his rich skin and fiery eyes that Liam couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss him or fuck him first.

"I'm glad you're not afraid," Liam said as he wrapped an arm around Zayn's slim waist and pressed them flush together. "It makes things a lot more fun."

Zayn's eyes were wide, the hazel swimming beneath a fan of dark eyelashes, but his expression remained stoic. "Don't you dare, Liam."

"Dare what, Zayn?" Liam pressed closer, faces inches apart and lips ghosting over each other.

"Uh," Zayn muttered with a slightly dazed expression. His darkening eyes flicked down to Liam's full lips before quickly glancing back up again. "I was under a spell. This isn't a thing, you can't just fuck me whenever you want or--"

Liam kissed him to shut him up, and Zayn released a small whimper in surprise. Liam took Zayn's momentary shock to press his tongue inside of Zayn's wet mouth, eagerly searching for the distinguishable sweet taste of him. Zayn groaned and tangled one of his hands in Liam's curls, yanking back painfully while his other hand pressed over Liam's chest as he pushed him away. The kiss broke and Liam opened his brown eyes to find Zayn staring at him angrily.

"You're a fucking bastard, Liam," Zayn spat breathlessly as he attempted to back away. Liam pouted and followed him back, grip tightening on Zayn's waist. "Gosh, Liam, you're so fucking frustrating. So annoying--and when the fuck did you become so cocky?--I don't even know. Liam--come on--please stay away. Yeah, Li, please," Zayn broke off as his back hit an empty wall.

"Please what?" Liam asked as he pried Zayn's legs apart and pressed his leg between them. His thigh brushed against Zayn's hardening cock, and Zayn groaned. "Do you want me to stop?"

Zayn glared, but his lips were red and offering a sinful promise. "I swear, Liam, you're such a--" he froze as Liam bit down on his jaw.

"Hmn?" Liam hummed as he trailed soft kisses over Zayn's neck.

"Fucker," Zayn groaned.

Liam laughed softly. He nipped at the skin on Zayn's throat, enjoying the soft noises the raven-haired boy tried to muffle. "Zayn," Liam groaned as he grinded down on Zayn's thigh. "Don't hold back. I wanna hear you."

Zayn let out a breathless laugh. "I don't care what you want," he stated as he pulled harshly on Liam's soft curls.

Liam moaned as he felt the hard pull on his scalp. "I want you in my mouth."

Zayn's breathing hitched and his grip on Liam's hair softened. The image of Liam on his knees in front of him, pink lips straining around his dick, and brown eyes blown wide imprinted itself on his mind. He remembered the fullness he had felt as Liam buried himself inside of him and the softness of his mouth. God, his mouth.

Liam detached his lips from his neck to look at him properly. His brown eyes were wide and dark, lips wide in a smirk that was both annoying and endearing. "Can I, Zayn? Do you want me to suck you off?"

Zayn nodded, lips red and eyes wide. "Kiss me."

Their lips crashed together, and Liam swallowed Zayn's frustated moan. Zayn's tongue flicked over Liam's soft bottom lip asking for entrance, which be granted only after pushing both their bodies against the wall. Zayn's tongue entered almost tentatively, as if trying to memorize his way inside Liam's mouth. Their tongues brushed together and Liam groaned.

He pulled away from the kiss, Zayn letting out a whine. Liam grinned, disengaging himself from Zayn before dropping to his knees. He looked up at Zayn through his lashes and licked his already wet lips in anticipation, as Zayn's hand curled on his hair. 

"Leeyum," Zayn moaned. Liam smirked. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, I fucking hate you."

Liam rolled his eyes but quickly worked to remove Zayn's trousers. His boxers pooled below Zayn's knees, and Liam was faced with a hard dick in front of him. He wrapped a hand on the base of Zayn's cock and licked the underside, right above the vein. Zayn's breathing hitched, and his hand tightened on Liam' s curls.

"Li," Zayn groaned as Liam's wet mouth completely engulfed the head of his cock. He bit his lip to stop himself from making any more embarrassing sounds, but it was extremely difficult as he looked down at the obscene picture of Liam's pink lips stretched wide around him. Liam's eyes were wide and dark, the undisguised want and lust making Zayn's knees weak.

Liam took a deep breath through his nose and slowly began to take Zayn further into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and groaned as Zayn's hips bucked into it. Zayn gasped loudly as he hit the back of Liam's throat and moaned as Liam began bobbing his head. The pressure of Zayn's hand on his hair made Liam groan with anticipation. He wanted Zayn to lose control of himself. He wanted him to moan and scream and whine like he had last night.

He glanced up as he sucked on the head of Zayn's dick before engulfing the rest of him in his mouth. Liam hollowed out his cheeks, and Zayn keened, lips dropping into a soft 'o'. He pressed his tongue on the underside of Zayn's dick and flicked his tongue on the slit before pushing Zayn down his throat again.

Zayn held on to Liam's head tightly, more as an anchor than anything else as he was assaulted by an onslaught of sensations. Liam's mouth felt so good, so wet, and warm, and the occasional flick of tongue over the head of his dick had him moaning and whimpering. One glance down at Liam assured him that Liam was enjoying himself as well. Somehow he had managed to shove a hand down his trousers as he continued to suck on Zayn.

Zayn groaned at the sight. The sight of Liam wanking himself off as his lips were wrapped tightly around Zayn's dick was too much.

"Leeyum," Zayn whimpered. "So good, Li--I'm gonna cum."

Liam groaned and bobbed his head faster, the hand in his trousers moving more rapidly as he felt Zayn tensing above him. Zayn came with a shuddering gasp, and Liam swallowed as he continued to work Zayn through his orgasm. His eyes shut tightly as he reached his own climax, and he came in his hand. Liam pulled his lips away from Zayn's softening dick and licked his swollen lips. His tongue felt heavy with the ghost feeling of Zayn's cock over it.

Zayn chuckled breathlessly as he released his tight hold on Liam's messy curls. "I stil hate you."

Liam stood up and grinned, wiping his cum on the inside of his boxers. "Didn't sound like it."

"Arsehole, " Zayn muttered, but be was smiling as he pulled his trousers back up.

"Hmn, what happened to your manners?" Liam teased.

"Fucker."

The door suddenly burst open, and Magni poked his head inside. He looked angry and frustrated, too wrapped up in his own problems to notice if there was anything odd. "Get out. I have more important things to do than watching over you boys. I'll be back be back in five minutes, and if you two are still here, I will personally walk you into the Forbidden Forest and leave you there." He left he dungeon door open as he walked away, probably in search of other students to terrorize.

Liam huffed, turning his attention back to Zayn. The Ravenclaw was focused on gathering his bag and books, so Liam followed his example and did the same. He shoved the heavy books into his bag and turned to look at Zayn, who was staring at him curiously. They were standing very close together, and Liam could fully appreciate the soft blush coloring Zayn's cheeks. Liam smirked and took that last step forward, pressing his lips chastely over Zayn's surprised ones. 

"See you around," he called as he walked out of the Potions class, leaving Zayn staring and flustered.  
◆◆◆◆◆

Liam had to change his uniform before heading to his next class, but he didn't care. It was as if a switch had been turned on, and now that Liam had gotten a taste of Zayn, he couldn't get enough. 

He continued the rest of his classes completely distracted. His Transfiguration teacher was less than pleased with his work, but Liam couldn't bring himself to care. The rest of the week continued on like that, but Liam became too distracted with homework and classes to focus too much on Zayn and their last encounter. 

Zayn, however, completely avoided Liam. He sat on the furthest seat away from him in Potions and practically ran out of the dungeons when class was over. The only time Liam had caught a glimpse of Zayn was during lunch and dinner, and even then Zayn was avoiding his eyes. He continued to sit on the Slytherin table next to Louis, who would often glance at the Gryffindor table with a devilish glint.

Liam tried to ignore Louis's glances, but he couldn't help but suspect they were planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr @morphine4mypain  
> Feel free to come say hi or give me ideas for the next three chapters:)


	6. Chapter 6

He found Niall in a closet. His blonde hair was disheveled and his blue eyes were murderous, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine.

Well, apart from the green tie covering his mouth and the rope tied around his hands and feet. 

Liam chuckled but moved to untie him as Niall squirmed impatiently. He honestly wasn't surprised that something like this would happen. Once free, Niall sprung to his feet and spit the tie out of his mouth with a grimace. 

"Fucking bastards," Niall fumed. "Sneaking up on me like that. Think they're so smart."

"Do I want to know why it happened this time?" Liam questioned with a small grin tugging at his lips.

Niall rolled his eyes and ran a pale hand trough his hair. "Like they need a reason."

"Louis?" 

Niall scoffed, looking offended. "The both of them, Li. Like one of those cunts is enough to take me down."

"Language, blondie." 

He didn't have to turn around to know that the velvet voice belonged to someone very familiar, but he did it anyways. Zayn leaned against the wall opposite to them with his arms crossed across his chest and a taunting smirk on his lips. He looked good with his hair styled into a careful mess and his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal smooth skin and sharp collarbones. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and his blue and bronze tie dangled loosely from his neck. Altogether, Zayn looked like the picture of nonchalance and arrogance with the flawless face of a Veela.

Liam shook his head and smiled softly. "You had a part in this?"

Zayn's smirk widened, hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. "Payback for the fucking spell."

Niall burst into laughter as his blue eyes danced with mischief. "The fucking or the spell?"

Liam choked on air as he felt a hotness coloring his cheeks, but Zayn merely shrugged. 

"The fucking was alright. Definetely need to return the favor." Zayn trapped Liam in his gaze, pink tongue poking out to wet his lips before winking.

"Gross," Niall groaned as he pretended to make gagging noises. "Keep it to yourself, mate. My mind's too innocent for this shit."

A peal of laughter came from the end of the hallway, and Louis came bouncing towards them with a wide grin.

"What was that I heard?" Louis questioned with a gleeful grin. "Something about Horan's lack of innocence?"

The blonde grimaced. "Fuck off, Tomlinson."

The Slytherin grinned wider and waved him off. "Nonsense, Niall. You don't know what you're saying. You've clearly spent too much time in that closet."

The Hufflepuff wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "This isn't over."

Another peal of laughter bursts from Louis's devilish lips. "Oh, this is far from over, blondie."

Liam ran a hand through his curls and shook his head. "You boys act like children."

Louis raised an arched eyebrow. "Is that so? And you Liam, you doing adult things now? With Zayn, maybe?"

"Ugh," Niall groaned. "I said to keep it to yourselves."

"Aww," Louis cooed. "Is blondie too young for this conversation?"

Zayn snorted. "Please. I've caught him and Harry going at it in the Owlery before."

Louis nodded. "And the Astronomy tower."

Niall shrugged, clearly not bothered by the accusations. "Well, unlike you lads, I actually have someone willing to blow me in between classes."

"Wow, Niall. You make me sound so classy."

Niall jumped, blush coloring his cheeks and eyes searching for the source of the voice.

Harry chuckled, and slowly his mop of curls began to materialize out of thin air. As Harry's invisibility charm faded, his grin could be seen, dimples in display and green eyes swimming with delight. "You forgot to mention the dungeons."

A look of confusion crossed over Louis's face, but Niall only blushed harder.

"The dungeons?" Liam couldn't help from asking.

Harry nodded, chestnut curls bouncing eagerly and cherry lips widening. "Yeah, three weeks ago. Middle of the night, on that black couch in the Slytherin common room. I'm surprised no one heard or noticed."

Louis gaped. "Those were jizz stains?" he squeaked out after a few seconds.

Niall frowned. "What did you think it was? Spilled yogurt?" 

Zayn erupted into laughter, hands holding his waist as he doubled over. Liam chuckled as well, but he was slightly distracted whe he noticed Zayn's eyes screwed shut and the adorable wrinkles on his nose as he doubled over in fits of delighted laughter.

Louis glared at Zayn, as if he had betrayed him by laughing, but his expression was more fond than anything. Niall bit his lip to prevent his own laughter from escaping amd instead shared a private grin with Harry. Harry, who's dimples looked impossibly deep, grinned with bright eyes as he bounced to Niall's side.

Liam watched enviously as their hands intertwined and they shared a secret look. A secret look that was sealed with a soft peck on the lips and a gentle ruffling of Harry's hair.

He glanced back at Zayn and wished that they could have that as well. But who was he kidding thinking like that. Zayn wasn't his, and he didn't want to share secret touches and soft kisses that no one else would understand. Or maybe he just didn't want to have that with Liam.  
◆◆◆◆◆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting another chapter later today or tomorrow once im done  
> Im on tumblr @morphine4mypain  
> Feel free to come talk to me or to yell at me for not updating sooner


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of angsty so I hope you dont mind. Also, I seriously hope no one hates me for what ive done in this chapter. Its long because I couldnt leave a situation like this half way

Liam wandered down the corridor on the first floor, aimlessly dragging his feet and waving to the occasional ghost. His burgundy jumper felt too warm while he was inside but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Niall and Harry were off somewhere, probably down by the Black Lake trying to see who could skip the most rocks on the water before they lost their little patience and began using magic instead. 

He continued his roaming before a giggle made him stop. He looked around in confusion but he didn't spot anyone. Another giggle, soft and high-pitched like that of a girl. Liam rolled his eyes and continued on his way. Another giggle, faker and flirtier than before made him stop and frown. He walked the last few steps and peeked down the other corridor, curious as to where the sounds were coming from. 

A Hufflepuff girl with curly brown hair was pressed to the wall by someone, and Liam shrank back as he recognized the raven hair and easy smirk on the boy. Zayn, still unaware that Liam was watching, inched his hand higher and higher under her bunched-up skirt.

The girl let out another giggle as she tangled her small hands in Zayn's hair and pulled him closer to her. Zayn didn't hesitate to lick his way into her mouth eagerly, and Liam could see one of the girl's hands pressing down on the zipper of Zayn's trousers. 

Liam pulled back, straightening his jumper and erasing any emotion from his face. His fists clenched and unclenched as a suffocating heat curled itself around his chest. After a long minute of composing himself, he began his walk down the new corridor with load footsteps and a blank expression.

They didn't stop what they were doing, and the girl only clung to Zayn's back tighter. Zayn responded by curling his hand tighter around the girl's waist as he moved his lips from her mouth to her exposed neck. 

Something hot and cruel erupted inside of Liam, filling him up with adrenaline and recklessness fueled by his anger. A dark chuckle burst from his lips and his warm honey eyes adopted a darker shade.

Zayn stopped biting on the girl's neck, and instead he turned around with an annoyed expression. He froze momentarily when he noticed it was Liam, and his expression turned carefully blank.

Liam ran a hand through his brown curls and sneered coldly. Zayn's eyes turned dark and he licked his lips, as if unaware he was doing it, before smirking smugly.

The fire inside Liam's chest burned higher, but he used that flash of heat to unfreeze his legs and to keep moving down the corridor and out of the Castle grounds. He needed to be as far away as possible from the Castle and from Zayn, but the smirk etched on Zayn's sharp features followed him every step he took.  
◆◆◆◆◆

"Liam, Liam, Li," Niall nagged as he jumped on top of the bed.

"No," Liam grumbled again, slapping his hand over his face to block out Niall's bright hair and even brighter eyes. Even with his hand covering his face and his eyes closed, he could still feel Niall's excitement like a hum of electricity in the air.

It was palpable and incredibly annoying. 

"But, Liam," Niall whined, and Liam could practically see the pout on his lips and the accusation in his blue eyes.

"No."

Niall let out a frustrated breath before launching himself on the bed and landing on top of Liam's unaware body. Liam huffed indignantly, but Niall merely grabbed his hand and gently removed it from where it was resting. He reluctantly blinked his eyes open to find blue eyes peering at him curiously. There was a hint of worry there too, and Liam immediately felt the guilt building inside of him.

He hated making his friends worry, and especially over something so stupid. Liam had absolutely no right to feel upset or possessive over someone who clearly didn't want him.

Niall opened his mouth and Liam knew what was coming before he even said anything. "Li-"

"Okay," Liam interrupted quickly as he latched on to a safer subject that wouldn't inevitably end up with them talking about a certain Ravenclaw with hazel eyes and a dirty smirk.

Blue eyes brightened, and Niall sat up rapidly as a wide grin threatened to split his face.

"Really?" Niall asked, but judging by his hopeful grin and the glint in his eyes, Liam knew that he wouldn't be able to take it back unless he wanted Harry to hex him while he slept.

"Yeah, but you're carrying my towel," Liam grumbled.

Niall laughed, loud and happy, as he bounced off the bed and grabbed two towels from his drawer. He bounced on his feet eagerly and gave one last grateful look to Liam before heading to the door.

Liam grinned back as he forced himself up from the bed and followed behind Niall's blonde hair. He walked down the stairs and into the crowded common room, trying to spot the familiar mop of curls. Liam headed towards one of the couches where Harry was speaking animatedly with a dark-haired girl and pulled on a strand of his curls to grab his attention.

Harry glanced up with a dimply grin, not even offended by the hair pulling. The girl smiled softly, and Liam realized how attractive she was with her azure eyes and pale skin.

"Hey," Liam said before realizing he was actually speaking to her.

She smiled kindly and offered a soft 'hi' in return. Liam grinned, and he noticed the exact moment that a smattering of pink began to spread across her cheeks.

"Harry!" Niall interrupted as he jumped onto Harry's lap and grabbed a handful of curls to steady himself. Harry didn't even wince and only smiled wider as Niall began to pet his hair apologetically. "Liam said he was taking us to the Prefect's bathroom."

Liam frowned and glared at his two best friends. "After you nagged for an entire day."

"The Prefect's bathroom?" the girl asked tentatively, but her eyes brightened considerably.

Liam nodded, wanting to be polite, unlike the two tossers he had for friends. "You wanna come?"

She grinned and nodded eagerly, blush coloring her cheeks even more.

The image of a tan boy with a delicious pink staining his sharp cheekbones crossed his mind, and Liam tensed instinctively. The eyes and skin of the girl didn't fit with the image of what he wanted, and he felt sick with the cruel realization.

"I, uh," Liam struggled for a moment. "Wait for you guys there. Better hurry or I won't let you in."

He exited the Gryffindor common room quickly, wanting to be alone for some time. He made his way down to the fifth floor, and before he knew it, he stood in front of the Prefect's bathroom.

He didn't have to wait long before a mop of curls and blonde hair came running towards him, followed closely by the girl. He chuckled as he turned and whispered the password before the others reached him. Liam walked in, knowing that they would come bounding in after him. He was surprised to find that the Prefect's bathroom smelled like lavender, and there was a soft rushing of water as the pool-like tub was being filled.

Liam walked forwards, stomach sinking when he caught sight of Louis's wide grin and blue eyes. He was in his boxers and his feet were dipped in the water, submerged by bubbles.

Niall and Harry came running in with their clothes and shoes already off as they jumped into the water completely naked. Liam groaned, _of course they would do that_. 

The Gryffindor girl--what was her name?--walked in tentatively in her bathing suit, and a soft blush tinted her cheeks when Liam glanced up at her. She averted her eyes coyly and walked towards the pool, carefully getting in.

A loud splash of water drew his attention to where Niall was dunking someone's head underwater with a victorious laugh. Harry laughed softly as he floated on his back, and Louis didn't hesitate to kick soapy water at him with his feet. Louis smirked as Harry flipped him off.

Liam chuckled and began undressing after making sure that no one was looking, so he could avoid showing a glimpse of his naked bum. He jumped in, water splashing everywhere and curly locks matting to his forehead when he submerged his whole body underwater for a few seconds. He went back up for air to find a wet Louis scowling at him as a giggling Harry continued to thread water with unnecessary hand movements that sent water flying in Louis's direction. 

Liam glanced towards Niall to find him still struggling to hold someone's head underwater as the Gryffindor girl tried to hold in her laughter from where she threaded water in her corner of the pool.

"Niall," Liam chastised, but the blonde boy was too busy laughing to hear him. Laim sighed and decided that he might as well try saving the poor person Niall was trying to drown.

He took a deep breath and ducked underwater, swimming in the general direction of the struggling boys. He blindly grabbed the slim waist of someone and began pulling him away towards the surface.

"Liam," Niall whined, slapping his hands on the water as Liam and the boy in his arms emerged. 

Liam blinked his eyes open and laughed, childishly sticking out his tongue as Niall huffed and a pout began forming on his lips.

"Not fair, Li," Niall muttered. "I was so close to drowning Zayn, like a few more minutes and--"

"Zayn?" Liam asked, quickly swimming away from the boy in his arms. Once he was a safe distance away, he turned back to find a disgruntled Zayn breathing raggedly. The droplets of water on him made his tan skin shine brighter, and Liam had to force his eyes away.

He turned around only to realize that he had practically invaded the Gryffindor girl's personal space. Her back was pressed to the edge of the pool, and her eyes were wide as she bit down on her lips.

Liam smiled but didn't back away. "Um, what's your name?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare her or anything. 

"Lana," she responded just as softly. "And you're Liam." 

Liam nodded and his smile widened. "You know me?" 

Lana nodded, her body visibly relaxing. "Niall mentioned you while we were coming here."

Liam nodded, absentmindedly watching the small droplet of water that went from her neck down to her chest. Lana coughed, and Liam shook himself out of it as he realized what it must have looked like.

"Sorry," Liam muttered as a tint of red embarrassment crossed his cheeks. 

Lana's lips widened into something resembling a smirk, but it didn't have near enough the amount of smugness and teasing found in one given by Zayn. She bit her lip, and her azure eyes shined with determination. 

"It's okay," Lana whispered, but her hand somehow found itself on Liam's bare chest. She dragged her hand lower and lower, down his abs and below his belly button, before Liam remembered he was naked. The bubbles were thick enough that it wasn't seen, but Liam knew, and he was sure Lana knew as well. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any lower, and she simply smiled. She moved her hands slowly up his arms and towards his neck as she brought him closer to her. Liam looked down at her, at the water and bubbles on her skin, and all he could think about was Zayn. 

Zayn who was a few feet away from them watching this. Zayn who's skin was rich and smooth and tasted like cinnamon. Zayn and his cocky smirk and wide hazel eyes. His tan skin and pink lips. The darkness of his hair and the softness of it. His warm lips and its softness, as well as the way he pressed his tongue to the seam of Liam's full lips and licked inside his mouth.

Liam's skin felt too hot, and he wanted to jump out of his skin, but all he could do was stare as Lana's face came closer and closer. He was intoxicated by thoughts of Zayn, and his body felt loose as she pressed on his neck to bring him closer to her. She closed her eyes as their lips met, and Liam closed his on instinct.

The kiss felt wrong, and all Liam could think about was the previous kisses he had shared with Zayn. The lips on his felt too soft and gentle, and it didn't have enough of the roughness he craved. He kissed her back, but it didn't feel right. The skin under his hands was too soft, and it was missing the defining hard muscles that Liam had somehow grown used to. 

Liam pulled away first, but he didn't open his eyes because he knew. He knew that when he opened his eyes, he wouldn't see hazel eyes and a teasing smirk. He wouldn't see the face that haunted him in every dream. He wouldn't see Zayn.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, and he was right. Lana smiled softly at him, all blue eyes and pale skin. Liam smiled tightly, but she didn't seem to notice. He disentangled himself from her and turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of Zayn and his smirk.

Zayn wasn't anywhere in sight though. Louis was floating on his back and trying to conspicuously kick Harry, while Niall stayed at the corner of the pool staring straight at Liam. He frowned but nodded his wet head towards the exit, and Liam understood.

Zayn left.

\-----

Liam sat shivering at the edge of the pool-like tub. He had his clothes back on and his curls were dried, but he just sat there staring into space. 

The others had already left hours ago, but Liam stayed behind. Niall understood that he needed to be alone, so he dragged everyone out with empty threats. Lana had left too, and he was glad.

Liam felt so stupid sitting there alone. He felt so lost and confused, and all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry.

But be also felt a burning anger inside that evaporated his tears before they left his eyes. It was anger at Zayn and anger at himself. He wanted to punch Zayn and demand what his problem was, but he also wanted to kiss Zayn and beg him to stay with him.

Liam sighed and stood up with clenched fists. He exited the Prefect's bathroom and made his way up to the seventh floor. The halls were empty and dark, and Liam realized that it was later than he thought. 

He whispered the password to the Fat Lady and made his careful way into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty and the only source of light came from the fireplace as orange flames licked the air.

A strong body collided with Liam and pushed him down onto a couch, making him yelp in surprise. The body climbed over Liam and seated itself on top of him, bracketing him to the couch with knees on either side of Liam's waist. 

Liam struggled for a moment before familiar hazel eyes and raven hair came into focus. Liam tensed as he stared at Zayn's angry, hard face. His eyes were dark, and he held on to Liam's shoulders with a tight grip.

"Zay--"

"Did you fuck her, Liam?" Zayn interrupted with a tightening of his knees around Liam.

"No, Zayn, I--" 

"Good," Zayn said before lunging forward to capture the words before they left Liam's lips.

Liam gasped but opened his lips willingly, eager to feel Zayn inside of him. He wrapped his hands around Zayn's waist and pulled him closer, as he let Zayn bite and lick at his lips. It was roughness and need as their tongues slipped against each other, and it felt perfect when Zayn tangled his hand in his curls.

Zayn grinded down on him, and Liam let out a needy whimper that Zayn swallowed greedily. Zayn stopped kissing Liam's lips only to bite down on his jaw and exposed neck as Liam rolled his head back. He bit and licked on Liam's neck, and Liam felt overwhelmed as he felt Zayn all around him.

"Zayn," Liam sighed, and it sounded a lot like a confession.

Zayn let out a soft growl that made Liam shiver because it sounded like a secret. Zayn made another noise in the back of his throat that was all roughness and possessivenes, but at the same time, it sounded a lot like _mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think because I have no way of knowing whether you guys liked it or not  
> Im on tumblr @morphine4mypain  
> Come talk to me if you want :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Sorry it took me so long to post it

It was a blur of movement from there. Scrambling to get closer, lips bruising as they fought for control, and an intense burning from the inside that grew stronger instead of dissipating as they grinded against each other. 

Liam felt like he was drowning in Zayn, suffocating under the pressure of another hard body against him, but it was all buried behind an intense need of more more more and not enough. He whimpered softly, barely audible even to his own ears as he pulled away from Zayn's lips. They stared at each other for a long moment, both frozen on the spot and afraid to make a sudden movement that might cause eveything to dissolve. Zayn's face was barely visible in the glow of the fire, but there was no mistaking the wary expression he tried to hide in the shadows. 

Liam sighed, a warm puft of air that tickled agaisnt Zayn's impossibly pink lips, and trailed one of his hands from Zayns back to his shoulder blades and neck before finally reaching the curve of Zayn's jaw. Liam never broke eye contact, not even as he pressed forward slightly to nibble on Zayn's lower lip, and Zayn's doubt slowly vanished as he relaxed agaisnt Liam's warm body.

Zayn licked his lips and Liam's eyes were suddenly drawn to the movement, but he refused to be deterred. He had to explain himself to Zayn and he felt like this might be his only chance. Liam had the trademark Gryffindor courage-- or recklessness like Louis prefered to call it-- but he had never felt more afraid in his entire life.

For years he had watched Zayn from afar, and for years he had felt completely ignored by the Ravenclaw. It wasn't until Niall's and Harry's pranks on Louis had gotten excessively out of hand that Liam and Zayn came face to face. Both boys were connected by a thin thread that stretched from Zayn's friendship with Louis to Niall's dislike of both Louis and Zayn. Harry thrudged along, eager to devise the plans or provide the encouragement Niall needed to mess with Louis and Zayn. Liam was simply trapped between his childhood friendship with Louis and his current friendship with Niall and Harry. It could be said that he was just the collateral damage in the ploy of his three best friends to destroy each other.

"Zayn," Liam whispered. "Look at me, please."

Zayn blinked open his eyes, warm and trusting but still obviously angry. He pulled back to rest on his knees instead of Liam's thighs, and Liam tightened the arm around him. 

"Zayn, please," Liam said. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." 

"Me?" Zayn asked in an affronted tone. The edges of his lips pulled into an early indication of a sneer, and his forehead creased with annoyance. "It's me making this harder, Liam? Really?"

Liam flinched. "Sorry." 

Zayn sneered, a coldness returning to his eyes. "Sorry for what? There's a lot to be sorry for, Liam."

Liam smiled despite himself. "I like it when you say my name." 

A confused look appeared on Zayn's face, and his eyes flicked to Liam's face searchingly. "Is that what you're sorry for?"

Liam laughed unexpectadly and the warm sound seemed even louder in the quiet common room. The golden glow of the fire made everything seem warm like a summer's day instead of a cold winter night, and Zayn looked so beautiful with that warmth reflected on his face. Zayn's frown disappeared and his lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. 

"I like it when you look like this," Liam admitted. "So warm and happy." 

"I'm not happy," Zayn quickly corrected.

"I also like being this close to you," Liam continued, choosing to ignore Zayn's interruption. "And making you smile, and when you get that look in your eyes like you want to argue with someting I say--when you look at me, when you touch me-- and when you talk. Your voice is lovely and I wish you would talk to me more instead of glaring at me." 

Zayn remained quiet, unsure of where Liam was heading and unsure of how to respond. 

Liam smiled sadly, brown eyes wide in the limited light. "And I'm sorry for that night." 

Zayn flinched back, the words freezing the blood in his veins and locking the bones in his body. He needed to move, to run away, to escape Liam's searching gaze, but he couldn't unfreeze himself.

He cleared his throat, mouth suddenly dry as he swallowed. "You regret it?" 

Liam's eyes widened even more. "No, no, that's not what I meant." 

Zayn breathed in relief and the warmth seemed to return to his body. "Then what do you mean?" 

Liam smiled tentatively. "I'm sorry my friends are idiots." 

Zayn grinned.

"I'm sorry I fucked you when you were under a spell." 

Zayn quirked an eyebrow but didn't pull away. 

"And I'm sorry I enjoyed it so much." 

Zayn laughed and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, resting his forehead on Liam's so their noses brushed together gently. "You're an idiot." 

"I know," Liam said through a wide smile. "I just wish it had been different." 

Zayn smiled fondly and readjusted himself to press his lips against Liam's pink ones. "It wasn't so bad. I'm not too fond of romantic gestures anyway." 

"Stay with me tonight?" Liam asked hopefully. 

Zayn nodded, eyes glinting mischieviously. "Okay." 

Liam rolled his eyes when he noticed the look on Zayn's face, but his pulse quickened as he was reminded of the last time Zayn was in his bed. Zayn unwrapped himself from Liam and stood up, which allowed Liam to stand up on unsteady legs as Zayn laughed under his breath. 

Their fingers tangled together, and Liam pulled Zayn up the staircase to the boys' dormitory as quietly as their eagerness allowed. A giddy feeling settled inside of Liam, and he had to bite his lip to stop his nervous laughter. Moonlight illuminated the dark dormitory in a pearly glow, the Gryffindor colors obscured in the soft light. The other three boys in the dormitory were fast asleep, some with the curtains pulled on their four-poster bed and some exposed to the glow of the moonlight. 

Zayn let go of Liam's hand and headed to the only empty bed in the room. He offered Liam a playful wink as he passed him, but his hands were already busy removing his clothes. Liam remained rooted to the spot before he remembered the reason he had stopped in front of Harry's bed. The curtains of the bed were closed, and he could guess that that meant Niall was spending the night in Gryffindor tower. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and quickly summoned Niall's bottle of Muggle lube. He knew his friend would be furious in the morning, but it was his fault Liam was in this situation in the first place. 

Liam grinned, wondering how long it would be before Niall figured out it was missing. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind as he remembered the Ravenclaw waiting for him in his bed. The curtains of his bed were already pulled close, and he faintly heard Zayn whisper Muffliato before all sounds coming from inside the curtain disappeared and were replaced by a buzzing noise when he tried to listen. He tightened his hold on the half-empty bottle of lube and approached his bed, heart beating faster with anticipation. 

He pulled back the curtains and climbed in his bed, only to be engulfed in darkness when the curtains shut back in place. There was movement and then a soft light came from Zayn's wand, brightening the area so they would be able to see each other. As soon as Liam adjusted to the sudden light, his eyes roamed over Zayn, who lay naked with his head on one of Liam's pillows and legs slightly open. Liam sucked in a deep breath, noticing the large amount of skin available to touch and lick as well as the half-hard cock that grew harder under Liam's gaze. Zayn spread his legs wider, an open invitation for Liam to settle between them. Liam threw the bottle of lube in Zayn's direction, who caught it with a wide smirk. 

"It's Niall's," Liam explained off-handedly as he removed his jumper and the rest of his clothes. 

Zayn snickered as he opened the cap of the bottle and squeezed some of the clear substance onto to his fingers. "Does he know we're borrowing it?" Zayn questioned, but his teasing tone suggested he already knew the answer. 

Liam shrugged but his sheepish grin gave him away. Zayn's eyes flicked over Liam's naked body, and he licked his lips expectantly. Their eyes locked as Zayn brought his fingers down to his hole and circled it with his finger experimentally. Liam's cock twitched in excitement and grew to its full lenght as Zayn's breath hitched. His finger moved slowly in and out of himself, and it wasn't long before a second one was added. By the time Zayn had three of his fingers inside, Liam had a tight grip on his own cock as he moved his hand to the same pace. Zayn's breathing was fast and ragged, eyes closed and teeth clamping down on his lower lip. He looked positively sinful, just begging to be fucked, and Liam had no hope of resisting such an image.

He abandoned his cock in favor of spreading Zayn's legs wider so he could settle comfortably between them, and Zayn's moan as he pulled his fingers out of himself was only encouragement. Zayn pulled his knees up, spreading himself open for Liam and opening his eyes to reveal dilated pupils. 

Liam rested his weight on his arms as he bent down for a lingering kiss that was barely contained with emotion. He used his other hand to press the head of his cock on Zayn's entrance, only pushing inside when Zayn sighed against his lips. He pushed in slowly, like it was their first time, until he was buried in Zayn's tight heat. He rested his head on the crook of Zayn's neck, and he could feel the thundering of Zayn's heatbeat. Zayn shifted slowly before moaning as his prostate was touched by the tip of Liam's cock. Liam groaned, the sound loud in the quiet room, and nibbled gently on Zayn's earlobe as he waited for him to adjust. 

"Li," Zayn gasped, grinding down on Liam in an attempt to get him to move.

Liam understood, the pressure on his cock unbearably tight, and he pulled himself almost out of Zayn only to thrust back in again. He built a steady rhythm as Zayn's breathing turned ragged, letting out an occassional moan when Liam pressed against his sensitive spot. Zayn's insides was slick and hot, and Liam felt the muscle hugging his lenght tightly. Zayn smelled like lavender, probably from their earlier bath, but there was an earthier, muskier scent to him that made Liam's head spin. He fucked into Zayn slowly, each stroke against his prostrate deliberate, as he bit and sucked on Zayn's exposed neck. He could taste a slight saltiness with each flick of his tongue, and he sucked on the skin harshly with the intent of leaving a mark.

"Zayn," Liam moaned as he increased his pace.

Zayn whimpered, lips forming soundless words as he tried to think beyond LiamLiamLiam and harder. He tangled his hand in Liam's curls and pulled him back, lips searching for contact with any part of Liam. They kissed softly, tongues tangling together lazily as they moved. Liam gave a particularly hard thrust and Zayn came with a strangled cry, nails digging on Liam's shoulders as he shook with the waves of pleasure. Liam followed soon after as he felt Zayn clenching around him. He collapsed on top of Zayn as he tried to calm his erratic breathing.  
Zayn sighed contentedly as he stroked Liam's back, murmuring nonsense words in his ear as the light from the wand disappeared and left them in complete darkness. 

***

Liam stilled from his dreamless sleep, instinctively pressing closer to the warm body beneath him. He sighed and tried to remember the last time he had been so comfortable.

"Get off me," someone huffed indignantly, squirming beneath Liam and thrashing his arms and legs to get him to move. "I can't breathe, Liam." 

At the mention of his name, Liam's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the wide eyes of Zayn. The night's events came crashing to him and he gaped openly while Zayn scowled, brows furrowed but lips inviting.

"Hey," Liam said, eloquent as ever.

Zayn rolled his eyes and his brows smoothed into something more relaxed and pleasant. "Hey? Is that all you have to say, Liam?" 

Liam propped himself on his elbows so that his whole weight wasn't on Zayn's body, but he didn't move to get off him when he noticed the panicked look on Zayn's face. Zayn smoothed out his face, but there was a nervous edge to the way he bit his lips before his face finally went blank.

"Zayn?" Liam tried as he hid the amusement from his eyes. He doubted Zayn would appreciate being mocked at such an early hour.

Zayn lifted an eyebrow, his face going back to its usual smirk. Being this close to him, Liam noticed how sharp and hard Zayn's features looked, making him look strong and defiant without trying. 

"What do you want?" Zayn asked as he tried his best to adopt a haughty smirk. 

"You're annoying," Liam answered with a grin. Zayn let out an indignant breath but before he could retort with some witty comeback, Liam had leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

The tenderness of the kiss surprised Zayn, and he froze beneath the body above him, not knowing how to react. Liam licked into his mouth gently and Zayn didn't bother resisting, since he already felt his body melting and ready to receive anything from Liam.

***

The next morning, Louis plopped himself down on the Gryffindor table with a disgusted snort. He openly glared at anyone who dared look his way, and several first years scooted farther down the table to avoid his deathly glares. 

Gryffindors, indeed.

Niall snorted into his cup of pumpkin juice and nodded his blond head in his direction as a form of acknowledgement. Harry completely ignored his presence in favor of talking animatedly with another Gryffindor girl. 

Zayn and Liam sat next to each other with wide grins, probably aiming for subtlety but failing miserably every time they locked gazes. Louis wrinkled his nose at the exchange and made gagging noises, but otherwie behaved as they finished their breakfast. Niall finished eating before any of them, and settled for playing with Harry's curls while he waited for the rest of them. Harry grinned, flashing his dimples as he leaned back to rest against Niall, and absently began to throw pieces of fruit in Zayn's direction. 

Zayn was oblivious, too busy whispering to Liam to notice the pieces of fruit landing on his scarf. Louis snickered excitedy and followed suit as Niall's shoulders shook with reppressed laughter. Liam finally glanced up and gave them a fond smile before picking the pieces of fruit on Zayn's scarf and throwing it back with aimed precision. A raspberry landed on Harry's curls, and he shook his hair wildy to try and remove it while Niall guffawed in his seat. 

Louis ignored them, growing bored of their little game, and instead focused his attention on the girl sitting accross from him. Her wavy hair framed her face and her doe eyes were focused intently on a book opened on her lap. Louis wrinkled his nose as he wondered who studied on the weekends. He tried to focus his attention somewhere else, but his eyes kept drifting back to the girl's face. He sighed in defeat and cleared his throat loudly, hoping that the girl would glance up just so he could have the intensity of her gaze focused on him. 

She glanced up, trying not to glare at whoever had disrupted her quiet reading, and seemed surprised to find a blue-eyed Slytherin sitting accross from her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Louis grinned wider. 

"Hey, babe," Louis purred, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm Louis." 

She smiled. "Eleanor." Her voice was surprisingly pleasant, and she closed her book, focusing on Louis only.

Louis smiled pleasantly, glad to have someone paying close attention to him. "I'm a Slytherin, you know." 

Eleanor raised a delicate brow, and her lips quirked up in a smirk. "Really? I hadn't noticed." 

Louis decided to ignore her sarcasm and continued with his train of thought. "Yeah, do you want to see my snake?" 

Eleanor gaped at him, eyes wide and lips twitching as she fought with a smile. She finally schooled her expression into one of indignation and quickly picked up her book as she stormed out of the Great Hall. 

Louis pouted as Niall, who had been watching the exchange quietly, broke into loud laughter. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, a curious twinkle in his green eyes as he glanced at Louis. Zayn hid his laughter on the crook of Liam's neck, who only grinned as he caught sight of the petulant expression on Louis's face. 

Louis sniffed as he fixed his jumper before smirking lazily. "Her loss. My snake is a lovely creature, and I don't offer to show it just to anyone." 

Harry's eyes widened and he rested his head on the table to hide his laughter, but his shoulders were shaking quite obviously. Niall clutched at his stomach, and by then, other students were looking in their direction with curious glances. 

Louis frowned. "What? Riddles is very friendly and likes to meet new people." 

Niall gasped as he tried to control his laughter and took deep breaths. His face was a furious shade of red when he opened his eyes to look at Louis incredulously. "You named it?"  
Louis snorted. "Only a barbaric, uncivilized wizard wouldn't." 

Niall succumbed to another fit of laughter, and Harry finally lifted his head from the table. His eyes were twinkling with laughter, but he tried to give them a stern look. 

"No more talk about dicks on the breakkfast table, please," Harry managed before a small chuckle escaped his lips. 

Louis's blue eyes widened in confusion, but in the next instant his peals of laughter filled the Great Hall. Zayn's shoulders shook with laughter, but he managed to sober up with a quick glance in Liam's direction. Zayn cleared his throat and shared a secret glance with Liam. 

"Um, guys?" Liam tried. 

Niall and Harry were gasping with laughter, and Liam waited patiently until their laughter was reduced to giggles. Louis was laying on the bench, hands resting on his stomach as he glanced at the ceiling with a dazed yet happy expression. The occassional giggle escaped his lips, but mostly he just smirked at the sunny sky.

Zayn bit his lips and squeezed Liam's hand. "You know Louis wasn't talking about his dick, right?" 

"Huh?" Niall and Harry said at the time as they stared at Zayn in confusion. 

Liam grinned. "Louis actually has a pet snake." 

Zayn nodded with a smirk that could give Louis a run for his money. "Not even Louis would stoop so low as to name his dick." 

Louis hummed absently. "Actually, my dick is referred to as Your Majesty." 

Zayn snorted.

"Why else do people kneel in front of me?" Louis added with a wide grin.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Ah, gross." 

Louis ignored him and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked as he took a bite from his toast.

Louis grinned. "Apparently I have to explain myself to this Eleanor girl." 

Niall laughed and shook his head. "Good luck, mate." 

"Be nice to her, Lou," Liam added, but he was grinning too.

Louis nodded, but his eyes were twinkling wickedly. "If she's lucky, I'll introduce her to both my snakes." With that, Louis sauntered out of the Great Hall leaving Niall and Harry gaping after him.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "How many pet snakes does he have?" 

Liam and Zayn burst into laughter, while Niall and Harry looked at them with confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be posted in a few hours. Promise:D  
> You're welcome to tell me your opinion and possible ideas for future chapters:)


End file.
